Digimon Data Squad: New Aventure
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It takes place after the 5th season ends, new enemies, old enemies, and new allies and old allies. Alice Doll becomes a new human to get a Digimon as her partner, same with others old and new. But why is a new threat disturbing both worlds again? and why? Keenan/OC, Yoshino/Thomas, Marcus/OC.
1. Short Arthur's note

I just want to inform the people that reviewed this story and faved it too that I well redo the whole plot and change allot of things, the title well be the same cause it still happens after everyone ends and a new start and a new Adventure begins, so please look out for the new version of "Digimon Data Squad: New Adventure"

Springflowerangel~


	2. Chapter 1

Angel: Howdy people! this is the new version of my last Digimon Data Squad: New Adventure story~ the other one just didn't give me any good ideas so I lost interest in it so this came ot mind when me and a good friend like a sister to me talking about her making a Digimon Data Squad story too, and this idea came to mind, she's going to have my OC in here's too, adn I'm going to try to have her OC in mine don't know yet cause I have ot ask her first, anyways, I do not own anything but I do own the made up plot, and my OC's~ no flames are allowed, don't like my story find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Digimon Data Squad: New Adventure**

...

"Alice!"

"Yes, mom?!"

"You know your going to be late for school!"

"What?! why didn't you say so in the first place?!"

A girl that looks 14 rush down stairs holding a school hand bag and quickly grab a toast on the small plate that was meant for her, said bye to her mom kiss her on the cheek and rush outside.

Alice POV

"Oh, man! I'm sooo late!"

Oh, hi there! names, Alice Doll. As you can see, I'm very late for school and my teacher is not going to be happy again...I'm always late...don't ask. I ran as fast as I can seeing my school building in site hearing the bell rung loudly, I made my feet go faster pushing pass the other students when they got in my way even after yelling out 'Watch out' they didn't listen so I push my way through~

I sat down when I entered my class room sighing in releif, I made it this time now I can rub it in my teachers face he never like me from the start always being late, hey a girl enjoys beauty sleep sometimes jeez so sue me. I open my school bag pull out my homework I did last night...actually I stayed up all night working on it, why did I do that? you ask? cause my teacher is a jerk and like to see me struggle until I break, I showed him I stayed all night to study really, really hard on it and I better get at least get a B+ out of it.

And speak of teh devil! the devil him self decided to show him self(My Teacher of course, but he sure acts like a devil to me, more like a monster, no...like a boogieman) he told everyone to hand him the homework assignment he ask everyone to do yesterday which is the one I did last night, when I hand mine to him I smiled all sweetly. I didn't notice the look he did when he look at my homework and then smirked.

...

Finally it was lunch time so I skip (mostly) to the cafeteria all cheerful grabbing a tray adn grab the food I like, I found a table all to myself, yay~ I sat down and started to eat my food but that all ended when the stupid spoild brat Angelic Kingsly decided to ruin my wonderful food time.

"Well, well~ if it isn't little short Alice~"

I huff glared at her "Sorry, I don't talk to spoiled brats." that made her fume

"Your just jealous I have more money then your family, oh wait it's just you and your mother~ your father left you and your mother~ no wonder. I wouldn't blame him your not pretty like me, and you nothing but trash~"

I clinch my fist under the table about to lash at her, until a voice I knew too well and happy to hear it too.

"Leave her alone, Angelic."

Standing behind Angelic was Kristy Damon, she's 15 years old one year older then me and she my very best friend in the whole world. One time she told her big brother Marcus that Angelic was being a bully to me he taught her a lesson and since thing she hasn't tried to hurt me in anyway just say mean things about my family. She had her fist balled up and on her hips glaring at Angelic who sweat drop knowing full well if she doesn't bugger of Kristy well tell Marcus, she took off.

"Thanks Kristy..." I smile at her

She sat down across from me with a bright smile "Any time! Angelic should just get on with her life."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eye's and giggled softly

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind if another friend of mine joins us? he's a friend of my big brother Marcus, he just started yesterday and he only knows me but sadly the girls made a fan girls thing of him already."

I sweat drop "Wow, I guess I wasn't paying much attention to anything around me when it comes to working on test and stuff."

She sighed but smiled "You never change, Alice. But anyways, his name is Keenan Crier. Oh! there he is. Keenan! over here!" Kristy stood up and started to wave like crazy to this Keenan guy and I almost choked on my juice when he walk up smiling slightly at Kristy

Oh . my . god! he's so...handsome, no! I wont become one of those fangirls! I was snap out of my thoughts to focus on Kristy and Keenan who was staring at me, Kristy was giving the look telling me I was making faces again...darn it!

"S-sorry! I was in deep thought. Names Alice Doll." I smiled at Keenan being nice

"Hi..." he sat down next to Kristy

I frown when he just ignored me and only talk to Kristy! how rude. I just pay attention to finishing up my lunch before the bell rungs for the next class which I dreaded...I'm not very good with Math, I suck big time no matter how hard I try I always get F's or rarely get C's. And what's more? Keenan has the same class with me in Math...lovely. I went and sat down in my seat that I was asigned too, something more happened...Keenan had to sit next to me on my left side...wonderful, just peachy.

...

Angel: It seems the start is bad for our new main character, what's going to happen? is Keenan going to be nicer to her? and what's up with his attitude with Alice? stay tune to the next chapter of "Digimon Data Squad: New Adventure!" Oh and also I drew Alice Doll too, she's on my DeviantArt account, Springflowergirl90 she's the girl with the orange tank top style I made up myself~ sorry for the shortness too, going ot make the next one a little more longer I hope. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 2

Angel: Howdy! Sorry to take forever to update the 2nd chapter. I do not own anything, but I do own my OC's Like Alice Doll and her mom, enjoy~

...

**Digimon Data Squad: New Adventure**

**Chapter Two**

...

Alice POV

I was down in the dumps, why you ask? that jerk of a teacher mark my homework I worked very hard on the whole night, a F...can you believe that?! I didn't want my mom to stress over it so I kept it from her, I even went up to that jerk teacher telling him I work really hard on the paper but no he said I cheated by looking it all up, how can I look it up?! I don't cheat on my homework and why should I lie about staying up the whole night with out any break? That teacher is going to destroy my life just lying about my grades! I storm out of the school after it rung for the last day, steaming, and fuming all the way home but when I got half way home Kristy caught me but along with Keenan.

"Alice! Wait for us!"

I sighed then stop, when I turn around I forced a smile on my face but I knew for a fact Kristy well see right through it.

I watch her frown put her hands on her hips "Is something wrong, Alice? Did that Angelic say anything mean to you again? If she did I'll give it too her!"

I crack a real smile but I look down with sad yellow green eye's which was glossy, I was holding back all the tears I wanted to come out but I can't cry in front of Kristy and Keenan.

"Alice?"

"...I-I'm sorry!" I close my eye's tightly turn around and run as fast as my legs can all the way home but not before I heard Kristy calling my name

I ran past my house by accident but at the moment I didn't care, I wanted to find a area to hide and cry cause I know my mom would be home and I can't run into the house in a crying mess. I didn't see where I was going cause of my blurry vision from the tears, but I did bump into something or rather someone. I fell on my butt.

"Hey! Watch it girly!"

I wipe the tears quickly to look up to see some older guys look like thugs actually, but I was annoyed when that jerk called me 'girly'! I stood back on my feet glaring at the jerk.

"Jerk! You should watch where your going! I'm trying to run off crying my eye's out! So back off!" That just made him more angry "Why you little! I'll teach you how to bad mouth me!"

"Hey!" I struggled agents the creep when he grab my wrist tightly hurting it, what's wrose...no one wasn't doing anything or just ignoring this! What idiots!

"Cat Punch!"

The thug jerk yelped in pain getting hit by something, he was out cold on the ground.

"Human's are so strange to hurt one another."

I was shocked to see...a cat? No isn't that cat a digimon from that day when Digimon tried to rule the human world? No way! But how...

"What? Cat got your tounge human?"

I twitched "I have a name! It's Alice...but thank you for saving me um...?" I tilt my head sideways waiting for her name since I knew by the voice it's female

"...Gatomon, I must take my leave."

I reach my hand out to Gatomon when she took off running and disappeared, I sighed sadly. I didn't want her to leave me...I better go home before mom get's worried. I walk home this time, seeing mother cooking my favourite dish...Curry with my spicy toppings~ yum, she makes the hottest and spiciest foods. After I finish dinner I went up stairs getting PJ's on brush my teeth and such, then went to bed hoping I would get sick magicly so I didn't have to deal with the jerk of a teacher that gave my hard working paper a F minus.

...

It was morning but I had to go to school this time, which sucks! I was outside this time though, under one of the big trees that gives you allot of shade for hot days like today, I decided to eat lunch outside this time. I was enjoying my lunch finishing up my drink when Kristy and Keenan walk over, Kristy had a worried look on her face.

"Alice! I was worried when you rush off yesterday...did something happen?"

I look down at my hands that were on my lap "...It's nothing, don't worry about it, Kristy..."

"Hemph! like I'm going to walk away saying 'Okay.' then leaving you alone? No way! your my best friend and friends don't let friends get hurt in any way...so please, tell me why did you run off so fast yesterday?"

I sigh giving up, cause Kristy is stubborn as much as Marcus "...You know the jerk of a teacher that hates me?" she nodded with a frown "Well...he gave my homework a F minus...and I work so hard on it." trying hard not to cry but it was hard "I stayed up all night long to finish it, and he go's and gives me a F minus? I know I did good maybe a B? He's just evil..."

"What a jerk! Why didn't you tell the Princible? He'll take care of the wrongs that jerk did."

"It's not that easy...the teacher well come up with something to back himself up." I smiled sadly still looking down at my hands on my lap

"...Why don't you just inform the princible when the teacher doesn't know? And tell the princible he might lie himself to keep himself safe."

I blink look up staring at Keenan who spoke up finally to me...but what he said was right, I nodded with a smile "Okay, I'll do just that tomorrow before school starts up. Thank you Keenan...I haven't even tell my mom about this, I just didn't want to bother her with my problems when she's having problems of her own."

"Okay, let's three of us meet up early tomorrow then." Kristy said with a bright smile I couldn't help but smile back with my own smile

"Okay...I better head home before my mom ends up calling the cop's to look for me, like the last time."

Kristy sweat drop remembering that day "Yeah, I still remember that day, your mom acted like some crazy lady that strangles anyone that dares say no to her."

"Yeah, that's my mom for ya but I love her... see ya Kristy, and Keenan." I wave with a smile on my face and walk away not noticing Keenan watching me walk away until he got smack by Kristy.

...

Angel: I don't know when I'll work on the 3rd chapter, I have other stories to work on so it depends. Ciao~


End file.
